Three's Company
by jaded river hussie
Summary: Snapshots of what life is like when Drake, Josh, and Mindy move in together—it seemed like a good idea at the time. Theme: edible. Variations of Drake/Mindy end game, Josh/Mindy as well as the three w/ random OCs.
1. Popsicle

**Title: **Three's Company

**Author:** jaded_river_hussie

**Fandom: **_Drake & Josh_

**Rating:** T/M

**Pairings: **slight Drake/Mindy and Josh/Mindy

**Spoilers:** general

**Overall Summary: ** Snapshots of what life is like when Drake, Josh, and Mindy move in together—it seemed like a good idea at the time. Theme: edible.

**Chapter Summary:** It's hard to cool down during a heat wave.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or places referenced.

* * *

><p><span>I. Popsicle<span>

It's barely been a week since they moved in when the air conditioning goes on the fritz. Temperatures are still hovering around 100 degrees and air conditioning units are breaking down all over the city; it could be a week before a repair man gets there and two to get a new unit if theirs can't be salvaged. Mindy's volunteering at the hospital so Josh drags Drake with him on a mission to hunt down a few fans. Several stores are out of stock and Drake suggests that they just move back in with their parents until the A/C gets fixed. Josh reminds him that the house is a symbol of adulthood and freedom and sexual liberation. It's the last one that spurs Drake to continue the search. It takes seven hours and a trip to Del Mar but they successfully acquire five fans: one for Mindy's room, one for Drake and Josh's room, one for the living room, one for the kitchen and breakfast nook, and one for the study/den.

When the guys return to the house, Mindy's splayed out on the sofa, melting, in a spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of cut-off shorts, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, bangs plastered to her forehead. "Oh thank God," she says with as much excitement as she can muster in the sweltering heat. As Drake and Josh work to unpack the fans and get the air circulating, Mindy rises from the sofa and disappears into the kitchen. She returns a few moments later, a cherry popsicle in her hand. She bends down and picks up the assembly directions for the oscillating fan that Drake and Josh are examining the parts for as she starts sucking on the popsicle. Josh pauses, watching a bead of sweat trickle down Mindy's neck and roll down past the top of her tank top, traveling down the valley between her breasts and his mind blanks for a moment until he remembers that they're just really good friends now and any benefits that came with their dating are probably now void. Mindy perches on the arm of the sofa, alternating between reading the instructions aloud and sucking on the popsicle.

Drake doesn't quite catch what she says about screwing the leg into the stand and looks completely baffled, "Wait, what?"

"Well, I'm already using small words, so, do you need me to read slower so that your tiny brain can comprehend?"

He looks at her, ready to hurl an insult but he's cut short by the sight of the popsicle sliding between her lips, now stained bright red by the popsicle. It suddenly occurs to him that not only is she a girl but she's kind of pretty, if you like bitchy girl or girls with brains or both. Fuzzy images form is his mind of her in teasingly short skirts, lips wrapped around him. As the image of her face, her eyes taunting him, becomes sharper, he yelps, disturbed by the thought of Mindy Crenshaw as not only a human being but a sexual one. It's worse than when Josh told him that he and Mindy had become "intimate."

"Has the heat managed to completely fry what few brain cells you had left?" Mindy asks witheringly before placing the dwindling phallic red ice in her mouth.

He shrugs, pushing away all potentially dirty thoughts of her out of his mind, "Has the heat managed to amp your bitchiness 110%?"

Josh breaks in before things escalate, "Hey, guys, I'm pretty sure that the two of you fighting is only going to make it hotter in here, so if the two of you can press pause until we get this place cool, or, you know, below 100 degrees, that would be super duper."

In response, Drake pretends to ignore Mindy, making sure he doesn't look anywhere in her direction while Mindy simply resumes reading the instructions, pausing every few seconds to suck the popsicle into her mouth completely, her cheeks hollowing, then slowly pulling it back out. As Josh watches, he realizes that this must be what Hell is like. From all their years of on-again off-again boyfriend-girlfriend status, Josh has learned that Mindy is always fully aware of her actions. Clearly she is torturing him for inviting Drake to move in, even though she agreed, after much pleading and being plied with alcohol, to the three of them cohabitating.

It's not Mindy's intent to tease both of the boys. She knows that Drake's a pro at sexualizing girls and women but it doesn't cross her mind that her doing obscene things to a popsicle would have any effect on him other than disgust. But Josh, oh, Josh has got hell to pay for forcing her to live with Drake. This was supposed to be Josh and Mindy as friends and roommates, responsible adults moving on with their lives, not them plus immature and perpetually horny playboy "I'm a musician, isn't that hot—wanna make-out?" Drake. She is not looking forward to the parade of Drake's Slam-Piece of the Week to begin. If she has to suffer through that, then she feels that it's only fair that Josh suffer too. After all, that's what roommates do.


	2. Soda

_Thanks for the reviews-they are love!_

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings: **mentions of past Josh/Mindy

**Chapter Summary:** Josh realizes that Drake is a bad roommate just like Mindy thought he would be.

See Chapter 1 for all pertinent info.

* * *

><p><span>II. Soda<span>

Four days after the A/C gets fixed, Josh stops being grateful that he, Drake, and Mindy managed to not kill each other when the heat was making them all extremely irritable. He opens the fridge to get his last Mocha Cola only to find that it's missing. "What the hell?"

Drake breezes into the kitchen and tosses a crushed Mocha Cola can into the trash.

Josh stares at him, wide-eyed, "Drake, did you take the last Mocha Cola?"

"Yep."

"Was the Mocha Cola yours to drink? Did you buy the Mocha Cola?"

"Nope."

"Then it wasn't yours to drink!"

"Dude, chill. It's not like your name was on it."

Josh sputters, "But there are rules, roommate rules, that dictate—"

Drake chuckles, "You said 'dictate.'"

"—the proper etiquette that one must follow in order to be a good roommate," Josh concludes as he follows Drake into the living room.

"Josh, calm down. You're starting to sound like that Creature sitting on the sofa."

"I can hear you, moron," Mindy says with a roll of her eyes.

"I know, that's why I said it," Drake says, grabbing the remote and changing the television as he sat down in the recliner.

"I was watching the news!"

Drake set the remote on his leg and looked contemplative for a moment before going, "Nope, don't care."

Josh huffs, "Drake, you are violating the rules of the roommate agreement which you signed."

"What roommate agreement?"

Mindy gets up, crosses the room and grabs the remote from off of Drake's leg, turning of the TV. "The one you signed as a condition of your moving in."

"Oh that. I didn't read that," Drake says with a shrug, reaching out to yank the remote out of Mindy's hand. She steps back, moving her arm so that the remote is behind her back, causing Drake to slip out of the recliner and onto the floor. Mindy smirks then removes the batteries from the remote before placing it on the coffee table. Drake pushes himself up, jumping to his feet, watching Mindy as she saunters down the hallway and into the den and yells after her, "That was mature!" He scratches his head and looks as Josh, "Does she really think that I don't know how to replace the batteries?"

Josh shakes his head, "I don't know." He gestures at the TV, becoming worked up again, "But this is exactly what I mean! You cannot just take things that don't belong to you!"

Drake throws his hands up in the air, "C'mon, Josh, it's not like I poached your girlfriend—it was a soda. Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll run down to the store right now and buy you some more," he says walking to the front door and grabbing his keys off of the key holder.

"Drake, this is about being polite and respectful. You didn't ask Mindy if you could change the channel—"

"Yeah, that's because I still don't like her and I enjoy making her as miserable as she makes me."

"—and if you had asked me, I would have let you have the soda!"

Drake places his keys back on the holder and leans against the wall, "Then what's the big deal?"

Josh blinks. "You're selfish. And self-centered. You're my brother and my best friend and I love you but you cannot keep acting like this if you're going to live here with me and Mindy. And you have to be nicer to her."

"I don't see why."

"Because she's letting you live here too! She and I had this all worked out and then you asked if you could move in with us. It's hard enough without you egging her on." He rubs his hands over his face. " Look, I don't expect that the two of you will ever like each other but you have to at least try to be civil towards one another for this to work."

Drake frowns, "What if she starts it?"

"Turn the other cheek."

"You're asking for a lot."

"Not really."

Drake's quiet for a minute. "All right, fine. I will try not to poke the thing that lives with us."

Josh smiles, "Thank you. Now go buy me some Mocha Cola!" He walks into the den and sits on the sofa beside Mindy who is reading a book. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," she says, not bothering to look up.

"Come on, he's going to try."

She closes the book and gives Josh an exasperated look, "Try what? Acting like a decent human being? A grown-up? I'll believe when I see it."

He pouts, "Mindy…"

"Don't you 'Mindy' me, Josh Nichols. That only works when we're dating." She watches him deflate. It's hard for her to be mad at him when he looks at her the same way he used to when they were bashful teenagers immersed in the innocence of puppy love. She sighs, "I have been doing my best to avoid him but this is a small house and I live here too. I shouldn't feel like I can't move freely in my own home."

"I know and I talked to Drake and he really is going to try to be nice to you." The disbelief is evident in her eyes. "Okay, he's going to try to be civil. But, you know, you have to try too. The two of you shouldn't have to avoid each other."

"And you shouldn't have to mediate nor should you have to defend Drake's actions—especially when you know he's wrong!"

"I know." A small smile plays on his lips and he playfully nudges her with his elbow, "Can you forgive Drake?"

She glares at him for a second, "I'd rather not…but I suppose I can."

"Good!"

"I'm going to get a popsicle. Want one?"


	3. Popcorn

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings: **Mild references to Drake/OC.

**Chapter Summary:** It's movie night at the Parker-Nichols-Crenshaw residence.

See Chapter 1 for all pertinent info.

* * *

><p><span>III. Popcorn<span>

Three weeks in and Josh realizes that Drake and Mindy being civil to one another is basically them not speaking to each other unless absolutely necessary and using as few syllables as possible when they do. He decides to implement Thursday movie nights after he witnesses Mindy exchanging more words with some girl Drake brought home than the two have said to each other all week. Just because they don't like each other doesn't mean that they can't get along. They're living together, they should at least be frenemies.

The first movie night gets off to a bad start when Drake starts making plans for a date that weekend and stops paying attention to the microwave, resulting in the smell of burnt popcorn permeating the kitchen, dining room, and living room.

Mindy opens her mouth to snipe at Drake after his successful second attempt to pop popcorn but she stops short at Josh's pleading look. She exhales and bites her lip. She picks up the DVD box as Josh puts the disc into the player. "_Attack of the Killer Tomatoes_? Really, Josh?"

"It's a cheesy parody. You'll love it!"

"Doubtful," she says under her breath, setting the box back down on the coffee table. She sits back on the sofa, pulling her legs up onto the cushions.

Drake snatches the DVD box up from his end of the sofa and skims over the summary on the back, "Sounds like my kind of movie. Good choice, man."

Mindy rolls her eyes because of course _Drake_ would be interested in the movie. Josh sits between the two of them, the bowl of popcorn on his lap, making it easier for Drake and Mindy to reach the bowl. Drake grabs a handful of popcorn and starts munching. He laughs raucously through mouthfuls of popcorn. Josh laughs too but not as loud and not as often. Josh keeps glancing at Mindy and she looks bored out of her mind. Dammit, she is supposed to be having fun! This is supposed to be quality roommate bonding time! A devious grin plays on Josh's lips as he reaches over and tickles Mindy. She starts to giggle then she catches herself and glares at him, swatting his hand away.

"Shh!" Drake shushes them. Mindy looks indignant then picks up a handful of popcorn and launches the pieces at Drake's head. "Hey!" He brushes the popped kernels out of his hair before retaliating.

"Hey, you guys, come on, I just vacuumed," Josh protests, ducking to avoid the popcorn missiles. He's only a little upset that Drake and Mindy are making a mess since Mindy's finally loosening up and she and Drake are laughing together instead of screaming at each other. A piece of popcorn lodges in Josh's ear and he shouts, "That's it!" plucking the foreign object out of his ear before picking up the bowl and shaking popcorn down on both Mindy and Drake.

Drake yells, "Not the hair!" while Mindy shrieks Josh's name as she curls into a ball, covering her head with her arms.

Josh calmly sets the bowl down on the coffee table and folds his arms across his chest with a "Hmph." Mindy lifts her head while shaking it, kernels falling out of her hair. Drake whimpers, something about butter in his hair. Satisfied, Josh asks, "Can we get back to the movie now?"

Mindy quirks an eyebrow at Josh, looking none too pleased, before turning her head to look at Drake, her fingers curling around the edge of one of the throw pillows, "Shall we?"

It takes Josh a second to realize that he's in trouble as Drake grins at Mindy. The two rise and start whacking him with the throw pillows. "Ow. Hey. HEY!" He puts his arms up to shield himself the best he can. He stumbles backward, tripping over the coffee table, "Whoa!"

"Oh my God, Josh!" Drake and Mindy drop their pillows and scramble around the coffee table, kneeling on either side of him. "Josh, dude, are you okay?"

Josh opens his eyes, rubbing the back of his head, "Ow."

Mindy hits his arm, "Don't scare us like that!"

He pushes himself up into a sitting position, "Scare you? Scare _you_! You two attacked me! I was _trying_ to get to safety."

"We were just having fun," Drake says sheepishly.

Josh waves his arms around dramatically, "Oh yeah, it's all fun and games until someone gets a head injury."

"Oh Josh, your head is fine. There's barely a bump," Mindy says after examining the back of his head.

He frowns, "You know what would make it better?"

"What?" she asks, suspicious.

"This," he says, tickling her on the sides of her stomach. Mindy falls onto back, squirming and squealing with laughter, swatting at Josh's hands.

Drake takes this opportunity to walk back around to the sofa and gather up handfuls of popcorn, chuckling as he pelts them at Josh and Mindy. Josh stops tickling Mindy after three direct hits to his nose. He looks at Mindy and they reach a silent decision. They both spring up, grabbing pillows.

Drake's eyes widen and he lets out a yell, turning and running down the hall, Josh and Mindy chasing after him, laughing all the way.


	4. Yogurt

**Rating:** hard T/soft M

**Pairings: **References to past Josh/Mindy, Drake/Mindy UST.

**Chapter Summary:** Mindy thinks that Drake needs to learn how to knock; Drake thinks that Mindy needs to learn how to lock a door. Josh thinks they both need to shut up.

See Chapter 1 for all pertinent info.

* * *

><p><span>IV. Yogurt<span>

Drake wiggles the doorknob to the master bathroom, frustrated that Josh has started locking the door when he showers—just because sometimes Drake forgets to warn Josh before he flushes the toilet. He walks out of their shared bedroom and down the hall to Mindy's bathroom, which also serves as the guest bathroom. He doesn't hear any water running so he turns the knob and pushes the door open without a second thought. Mindy is just stepping out of the shower when the door swings open and in her surprise, she lets her hand hover about an inch away from her towel. It takes them both a moment to process the situation before Mindy lets out a blood-curdling scream, snatching her towel off the rack and tucking it haphazardly under her arms. Drake, frozen in place, lets out a rather unmanly squeak. "GET OUT," Mindy barks and he does, now screaming, pulling the door closed behind him.

Josh runs into the hall, towel wrapped around his waist, covered in suds, brandishing a toilet plunger, "What's wrong?"

"My eyes! My eyes!" Drake cries, eyes closed tightly.

The door to Mindy's bathroom swings open and she steps into the doorway, still rather wet but cloaked in her bathrobe and furious, "Do know how to knock?"

"Have you ever heard of locking the door?"

"It's my bathroom and the door was closed, you perv!"

"Oh, yeah, like I wanted to see any of _that_," Drake says, opening one eye and gesturing at Mindy. "I just needed to pee!"

Josh puts two and two together, "Wait…so, you saw her naughty bits?"

"Naked, Josh! He saw me naked!"

"I'm going to have nightmares." Drake pauses, opening his other eye and looks at his brother, "'Naughty bits,' Josh? You've been in her funhouse and 'naughty bits' is the best you can come up with?"

"My _what_?" Mindy growls.

"Oh, COME ON!"

Drake and Mindy stare at Josh. "You two were finally, _finally_ starting to get along. Don't let a little thing like…" Josh starts making funny noises while gesturing at between the two and the bathroom.

"Me seeing that thing in its full National Geographic glory?" Drake supplies.

Mindy glares, "Depraved jackass."

"There's no need for name calling," Josh interrupts, raising his hands.

Drake shakes his head, "I don't even know what that means."

"Whatever," Josh mumbles, giving up. "I'm going to finish my shower."

"I'm going to see if I can find some bleach for my brain. I need to get that image out of my head."

Mindy lets out a frustrated yell before storming into her bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her. After a minute, she thinks better and locks the door.

Drake searches through the cabinets in the kitchen and the fridge for anything to help him get rid of the memory of Mindy naked. And wet. "Ugh," he says, shaking away the thought. He opens the freezer and a box of popsicles is front and center, mocking him. He slams the freezer door closed and turns around to see Mindy, fully dressed, standing on the other side of the island counter, hair still damp. It takes only a split second for his brain to connect dots that he'd rather it didn't: _damp hair. damp equals wet. Mindy wet. Mindy naked. Mindy sucking on a popsicle. Mindy sucking on—_"Aah!" Drake shrieks, jumping about a foot in the air.

She groans, shaking her head as she walks around the counter and shoves him from in front of the fridge. "That's already getting old. If either of us should be traumatized, it's me. I'm the one who was violated," she states coolly, grabbing a cup of yogurt out of the refrigerator.

He takes several steps away from her and leans against the dishwasher, "Oh yeah, and how do you figure that?"

"I. Was. Naked." She glares a lot.

"I know. I'm still surprised my eyes aren't bleeding. Although, I think it's too early to rule out blindness."

She tilts her head as she pulls the lid off of her yogurt, "Oh Drake, I'm sure there are other reasons you'd go blind."

He watches as she licks the yogurt off the lid, his brow furrowed as her comment repeats in his head. It's not possible that uptight Mindy Crenshaw just made a veiled reference to him jerking off. He's pretty sure his brain will explode if he asks her what she meant and she in anyway confirms his assumption. He's not even sure how or why the next question pops into his head, or, dear God, why it leaves his lips, "Do you have an oral fixation?"

The spoon Mindy's using rests in her mouth for a moment before she pulls it out, "What?"

"I don't—nevermind," Drake says, looking skittish.

"I'm sorry but why would you ask—"

"You're always putting things in your mouth!" he says desperately. Seriously, he knows he's not the brightest crayon in the box but Mindy should be a little quicker on the uptake than she is right now.

She looks at him like he's simple before she starts speaking slowly, "Yes, as a carbon-based life-form, I, just as you, need sustenance in order to thrive. In other words, I need to eat in order to live."

"You really like popsicles. A lot. Like Katy Perry so hot popsicles melt a lot," he says meekly. He really needs to shut the hell up.

She looks properly abashed. "Oh. That. I…that's just something I do sometimes. Normally when Josh does something to annoy me or upset me in any way. And sometimes, I just like to torture him for the hell of it," she admits. Other than that, she's a pretty damn good ex-girlfriend. The pieces start to fit together: Drake's been watching her fellate popsicles for weeks now and he just saw her naked. She fidgets, feeling even more uncomfortable and unable to look at him, "Oh. Um, so, you noticed that?"

"I'm a guy, I like girls, I like sex, and I have a dirty mind—of course I noticed!"

"Oh God, I think I need another shower," Mindy says, ducking out of the kitchen as fast as she can.

"Lock the door this time," Drake calls after her.


	5. Wine

_I wrote this part a couple months ago then pretty much forgot about this fic due to lack of interest. Posting now because **steffiegee** asked for more and I remembered that I'd had big plans for this fic. If my muse cooperates, I might be able to write more. Who knows?_

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Pairings: **Josh/OC, past Josh/Mindy, and if you squint, hints of Drake/Mindy.

**Chapter Summary:** Drake may never be able to comprehend how Josh and Mindy can be friends.

See Chapter 1 for all pertinent info.

* * *

><p><span>V. Wine<span>

Mindy's sitting at the desk in the den, making notations on the initial research that the pharmaceutical lab is doing on a new flu vaccine.

"Are you _working_? On a Friday night?"

She doesn't bother looking over her shoulder at Drake, "Stop judging me. At least I have a real job."

It was more than a week after the "knock/lock-popsicle incident" before Mindy and Drake could stand being in the same room for longer than thirty seconds. Josh was a little baffled when one day the two of them had seamlessly moved past it and had begun playfully trading barbs. He doesn't dwell on it much because he starts seeing a girl named Zoe. Tonight is their fourth date and between the appetizer and the entrée, she makes it clear that she's planning on him taking her home with him tonight. Josh tries to talk her out of it because he's a gentleman and firmly believes that one should be in a committed relationship before taking such a step. Except then her foot was sliding up his leg and then it was in his lap and he was texting Drake telling him that he was going to need the room for the night.

Drake perches on the arm of the sofa nearest to Mindy, "You know Josh brought his date back here tonight?"

She looks at Drake, "Really? I didn't even hear them come in." He nods. She smiles, "Good for him," she says before going back to her reading.

"You're okay with that?"

She sighs, putting down her pencil and turns in her swivel chair to face Drake, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe because the two of you dated for the better part of four years."

"And we have both dated other people since our last break-up. Josh and I are just friends now. He can date and sleep with whomever he wants."

"I really don't get you two."

"Yeah, that's because you never bother getting to know any of your little playmates before you toss them aside. You treat women like objects. You have never once tried to be friends with any of the girls you've dated or slept with."

"That's because I don't want to be friends with them—I don't even like all of them. And I don't treat _all_ women like objects."

She raises her eyebrows, "Really? Name one. And your mom and Megan don't count."

He scrunches up his face as he racks his brain. A light bulb goes off, "Helen."

Mindy rises and goes over to the mini-fridge behind the bar. She takes out a bottle of Chardonnay she opened earlier, pulls out the cork, and pours herself a glass. She takes a sip. "Have you ever tried being just friends with a girl?"

"What? Like with a lesbian?" Drake asks as Mindy walks back to her seat.

"No, Drake, with a straight girl."

He shrugs, "Like I said, I don't get how a girl and a guy can be just friends. Something's got to give at some point."

Mindy thinks for a moment. "So, right now I would say that you and I are tentatively becoming something almost like friends. Do you disagree?"

"I guess not."

"But, by your logic, you and I can't be friends without being something more—which is something that we both know will _never_ happen. Unless the Earth goes careening off its orbit and into the Sun, correct?"

"No?" he asks confusedly. "Nothing would happen between us because you and Josh were together forever and I respect The Bro Code—well, most of the time. And because I am not attracted to you," he adds hastily.

"Nor I to you."

"So…we could be friends. I mean, you know, for Josh's sake."

"I never thought I'd see the day," Mindy tries to hide her smile but fails. "Look at you, Drake Parker, being friends with a girl. Maybe there's hope for you yet."

Drake straightens, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear wh—" Mindy's cut off by a loud moan coming down the hall. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Another moan carries through the air.

"She's faking that, right? I mean, Josh can't be that good. Don't answer that."

Mindy finishes her glass of wine, "Regardless, there is no need for her to be so loud. It's just crude and disrespectful. I'm sure Josh must have told her that he has roommates."

"What do we do?"

"Well, gee, I guess we could always go knock on the door and ask them to keep it down," Mindy says sarcastically.

Drake's face lights up, "Or, we could pound on the wall and make noises right outside of the door!"

Mindy looks at him disapprovingly, "Drake, that is incredibly childish and petty. We will just ignore them."

There's a muffled moan.

Drake's not really sure what he just heard. "Was that—"

"That was not Josh," Mindy informs him.

"Oh, good, 'cause that would have been disturbing." There's more moaning; Drake has heard _less_ moaning in porn. "Wanna go for a walk? Or a drive?"

"Dear God, yes."


	6. Pizza

_For _**_SorrowNoMore_**_ who asked about another update._

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Pairings: **past Josh/Mindy, hints of Drake/Mindy, references to Josh/OFC, Mindy/OMC.

**Chapter Summary:** Mindy goes on a date and Josh starts to notice the vibes between her and Drake.

**Warning:** somewhat implied dubious consent

See Chapter 1 for all pertinent info.

* * *

><p><span>VI. Pizza<span>

Josh is tight-lipped after his night with Zoe, and Drake tries to pry the details out of him but Josh refuses to talk about it aside from saying that she thinks outside of the box. He's hesitant about going out with her again but both Mindy and Drake encourage him to give her another try—and to take her back to her place next time. Drake laughs openly and Mindy stifles a giggle when Josh informs them that Zoe turned down his invitation for another date because, as she put it, he's "a little too vanilla" for her tastes.

Drake and Josh are sitting on the sofa one evening, eating pizza, when Mindy exits her bedroom, dressed up as if she's planning to go out on the town. She's even wearing heels and make-up.

"What's the big occasion?" Josh asks as Mindy double checks the contents of her purse.

She looks up, holding her purse with one hand and using the other to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have a date."

"And you didn't think to mention this to us before now?" Josh asks, scooting forward, sounding equal parts protective and possessive.

"It's not like it's any of your business. I have no intention of bringing Nathan back here."

"Why not?" Drake asks, his mouth full of pizza. "We bring our dates back here."

"I live with two guys, one of whom I used to date. I don't think there are too many men who would be comfortable with this situation; there are times when _I'm_ not comfortable with our living situation. Plus, it's our first date. I'm not cheap or easy."

"Just because a girl puts out on the first date doesn't make her cheap or easy," Drake says defensively.

Josh agrees with him. "He's right."

Drake continues, "It just means she's not a tease. Or frigid."

Mindy stares at Drake for a moment before asking, "Does it ever bother you that you're an emotionally retarded manwhore?"

"Nope. Does it ever bother you that you're an arctic prude?"

"Never."

The normal coolness and sharpness is gone from their voices. Josh looks back and forth between the two of them, taking note of the small smiles playing on their lips and mischievousness in both of their eyes. Huh. This cannot be good.

Mindy closes her purse and grabs a cardigan out of the coat closet. "Have a good night, boys. Try not to get into too much trouble."

She walks out the front door and Josh watches Drake watching her leave, Josh's eyes narrowing as he looks at his brother. "Stop it, Drake."

Drake looks at him, lost, "Huh?"

"Mindy is not one of your little conquests."

He's still lost. "What are you talking about?"

Josh gesticulates, "I'm not blind! I've spent a decade watching you flirt with girls and you were being flirtatious with Mindy!"

"I was not being 'flirtatious' with that thing! And even if I was, she was flirting back!"

"No, she wasn't."

"Uh, yeah, she was. And she started it!"

"Oh, no-oo she didn't," Josh states, drawing out the word 'no,' and a shake of his head; she wouldn't. She _couldn't_. "Mindy has standards and they do not include flirting or doing anything else with you."

Drake looks offended for a second but then he remembers who they're talking about. "Dude, why are getting all worked up about this? I thought that you and Mindy were all 'we have closure' and are okay being friends, and living together, and dating other people."

"Yeah, we are, but _you_ are not other people, Drake. You're my brother and she's my ex. There's a line that you should not cross unless I give you my explicit permission. Do you know what I'm not going to give you any time soon?"

Drake screws his face up, thinking about it. "Your permission to tap that?"

"Not the phrasing I had in mind, but, yes, Drake. You do not have my permission to hook up with Mindy, alright? You can look, but don't touch. Do. Not. Touch."

"I don't want to touch her, so just chill, man. I just finished blocking out the memory of seeing her naked. I'm not going to do anything that's going to bring that back." He shudders for emphasis.

They're quiet for a few minutes, Josh picking at the pepperoni on his pizza.

Drake breaks the silence, "Just, out of curiosity, if—"

"NO!"

There's a loop hole somewhere, Drake just has to find it. Not that's looking for it or anything because _ew, she's Mindy_ and he has his own set of standards that do not include her. Sure, she is kind of pretty and there are nights when his pornographic dreams heavily feature her but that's only because of the popsicles and seeing her naked. It has to be. He is not genuinely attracted to Mindy. He's not.

Josh and Drake move on to a different topic of conversation. Around 11pm Josh decides to call it a night; Drake stays up, watching some random movie from the 1980s. It's a little after midnight when Mindy quietly opens the front door. She's not surprised that Drake's still awake although she wasn't expecting him to still be home, at least not without company.

Drake looks up as she crosses the threshold, closing the door behind her. Several strands of hair are out of place, the lipstick is gone from her lips, her clothes are slightly wrinkled, and she looks a little flushed. "How was your date?

"Fine," she says curtly, hanging her sweater back up in the closet.

He's not really comfortable with her appearance. "Looks like you made it to second base."

She barely looks at him, her eyes narrowed. "You're disgusting."

"He try to steal third?" It's meant to be a joke but he sounds snide.

"What happened between Nathan and I tonight is none of your business," she says tightly.

There's something about her tone that triggers something in Drake. He's trying very hard not to jump to conclusions as he gets up and walks over to her, "Did he do something—"

"Drake," she says sharply. He looks apprehensive she relaxes; the only way to calm him down will be if she's calm herself and there's no reason why she wouldn't be calm. "Look, I appreciate that you're concerned and being protective, but believe me, I can take care of myself. If Nathan tried to overstep his boundaries with me even a little after I had firmly set them in place, I can assure you that I stood my ground and that nothing happened that I did not want to happen, okay? He may have pushed a little but I pushed back a lot harder—figuratively."

"So, nothing happened? I mean, you're okay?" He sounds like he really cares.

"I'm fine, I swear." She gives him a small smile and walks over to him. She kisses him on the cheek.

Drake's struck by a sudden impulse to kiss her fully on the lips but he refrains from doing so. She's already had one guy practically mauling her tonight, she doesn't need him making unwanted advances as well. Plus, Josh would be pissed. Not to mention that he only sort of likes her.

Mindy squeezes his hand. "You're a good friend, Drake," she says before going to her room.

Drake thinks he could be a better friend if he wasn't lusting after her.


	7. Coffee

_Thanks to everyone who's sticking with this fic (reading, reviewing, and/or adding it to your alerts)! Keep it up! Reviews are LOVE!_

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Pairings: **past Josh/Mindy, hints of Drake/Mindy, references to Drake/OFC, Mindy/OMC.

**Chapter Summary:** Josh and Drake both contemplate their platonic relationships with Mindy; Mindy reflects on her burgeoning friendship with Drake.

See Chapter 1 for all pertinent info.

* * *

><p><span>VII. Coffee<span>

Mindy goes out with Nathan a few more times before she declares that things are not going to work between them; it turns out that he's an egotistical chauvinist, characteristics he hides very well on their first couple of dates. His true colors become more vivid and vibrant with each subsequent date until she gets fed up with his behavior and they way he's oogling their server. She leaves him at the table by himself, calling a cab to take her home. She storms into the house, having spent the entire ride noting that Nathan had more flaws than redemptive qualities, a whirlwind of irritation and fury.

Josh sticks his head out of the kitchen and starts to ask how her date went. Mindy cuts him off, informing him that Nathan is a pig and a jerk.

A couple days later, while they're all in the kitchen one morning, Mindy doesn't pay any mind to the weird look that Josh gives Drake when he tells her that she can do better. It's not that Josh honestly believes that something could happen between Drake and Mindy, because even if Drake did try to make a play for Mindy, there's no way that she would ever give him the time of day. But it still drives him a little crazy knowing that his brother might be having thoughts of a carnal nature about _his_ high school sweetheart.

Josh is over Mindy, he is. It's been nearly three years since they called it quits for the final time and they work just as well as friends as they did a couple. It was always too easy for them to fall back into their same old routines while under the shroud of friendship and it's a secret that Josh keeps from Drake when he and Mindy have slipped up and tumbled into bed. It was something he and Mindy had discussed and agreed upon shortly after they became housemates: that it was truly over between them and their relationship would remain a strictly platonic and non-physical one. Josh will never admit it to Drake, but there are times when he doesn't want to _date_ Mindy again but he wants to be with her again, because she is familiar, because they have the connection, history, and chemistry that they do. They have gone their separate ways romantically; it's part of growing up that they let go of what they had as teenagers and start to pursue the life and love they want as adults. Josh knows that neither he nor Mindy can see themselves spending the rest of their lives with the other and having a family and he is completely okay with that.

He is seriously _not_ okay with the thought of Drake and Mindy having a fling, or, God forbid, an actual relationship. He knows that the odds of either happening are at least a million to one because Mindy would shoot Drake down with an epic brutality. He knows Mindy and he knows Drake; nothing about Drake conforms to the idea of Mindy's "type." Nothing.

Josh stops being so concerned about what kinds of thoughts Drake might be having about Mindy when his brother throws himself back into the dating game full force. It wasn't like he had taken a break but Josh can't remember a time when Drake went so long between dates. Josh joins Mindy in giving Drake disapproving and judgmental looks after the third girl he brings home in two weeks sneaks out in the middle of the night. Despite Drake's reputation, he could at least let the girls spend the night. While the three of them are trying to stay out of each other's way in the kitchen the following Sunday morning, Josh informs Drake that he doesn't mind sleeping on the pull-out sofa in the den. Drake just shrugs and explains that a one-night stand doesn't mean that they have to stay the entire night. Mindy rolls her eyes and makes a noise of disgust before taking her coffee and retreating into the dining room to read the morning paper.

She's irritated with Drake's about face return to form. He seemed like he'd actually started maturing, that he was beginning to see women as something other than sexualized objects. And his concern after her less-than-perfect first date with Nathan had given her hope that he was moving in the right direction towards becoming the man he didn't want but had the potential to be. She lets out a sigh and sips her coffee, reminding herself that Drake is neither a project nor experiment for her to research and study nor is he a plant for her to prune and cultivate. Whether he acts or thinks like it, he is a grown man and it is none of her concern what he does with his free time or with his life in general unless it directly affects her. She feels a little sad; she was beginning to enjoy the friendship they were working hard to develop. If Drake's already backslid into his "love 'em and leave 'em" routine, it can only be a matter of time before he reverts to treating her like she's sub-human.

Mindy frowns, running her finger around the rim of her coffee mug. She's always been able to give as good as she gets—well, truth be told, not to toot her own horn, she's always been able to give back better. It's an extreme sport, her defense mechanism in overdrive, being able to prove herself and one-up everyone else. She's not looking forward to resuming the juvenile bickering with Drake but she's preparing for it anyway. Best to be prepared than to be caught off guard when he decides that he doesn't need nor does he want _her_ friendship. She can only make so much of an effort to rebuild the burnt bridges between them that she first laid flame to.

They're all adults now—isn't it about time that they all left childish things behind and acted like it?

Drake doesn't speak when he brings his bowl of cereal out to the table and sits across from her. He can't prove to Josh that he isn't interested in hooking up with Mindy if she's just going to look let down, like she expected better from him, every time he lets a girl talk him into bringing her back there instead of her dorm room, her parents' house, or the apartment she shares with her fiancé. How was he supposed to know that one was engaged? It's not she was wearing a ring. What's worse is that he feels guilty about it, not just about sleeping with a girl who was already in a relationship because he's done that before and never felt bad about it, but because Mindy's eyes speak volumes and convey so much even when her mouth is closed. It pisses him off because he shouldn't care what she thinks about him, he doesn't want to care. Now there are thoughts of her not only invading his dreams at night but occasionally his waking hours as well.

If he could just get her out of his system; if she were any other girl, he'd only have a put a little effort into seducing her into his bed for one night, but she's not just any girl. She's Mindy Crenshaw; the girl's a damn genius who scares the hell out of him and she's always been immune to his charms. She's Josh's ex-girlfriend, Josh's first real love. She was his enemy and now she's kind of his friend. He can't just treat her the way he treats others, he can't use the same lines, he can't flip his hair, wink at her, or play her a song on his guitar and have her melt at his feet and into his arms. She's too smart for him and she thinks too highly of herself to ever fall for any of his come-ons.

He jabs his spoon into the bowl as he tries to shove the thoughts out of his head. That he might actually _want_ to hook-up with Mindy is disturbingly depressing because she's the one girl who has never wanted him and that he has never wanted before. He cheers himself up by telling himself that it could be a phase, almost like a crush; he hopes it is. If so, if he just bides his time, sooner or later—preferably sooner—these fantasies will fade to black and they can be friends. Just friends.


	8. Cookie Dough

_Thanks for the reviews and sticking with this fic! As always, reviews = love!_

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: **past Josh/Mindy, hints of Drake/Mindy

**Chapter Summary:** Hell hath no fury like Mindy scorned.

See Chapter 1 for all pertinent info.

* * *

><p><span>VIII. Cookie Dough<span>

At first, Josh is relieved that Drake and Mindy aren't speaking as much, that Drake is avoiding eye contact with Mindy, barely sparing a glance in her direction when they do happen to be addressing one another. Then Josh notices the hurt look that keeps flashing in Mindy's eyes every time that Drake begins to behave in this manner and now Josh is starting to feel like a jerk. At least twice a week Mindy goes out for a jog, returns home and takes a shower before curling up on the sofa in the den with a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. The exercise helps her clear her mind and makes her feel less guilty about indulging in comfort foods.

Josh should have known that Drake would start being a jackass around Mindy again and it's partially his fault and now he's starting to feel like he has to fix it. There's no way he's going to give Drake his blessing to pursue anything other than friendship with Mindy. Josh quickly realizes what he should have weeks earlier—that he may have to accept that Drake being Drake means that his friendship with Mindy is destined to be a flirtatious one. It's who Drake is, it's what he does. And he'd much rather that Drake and Mindy get along than resort to bickering and ignoring one another.

Apparently, Mindy feels the same way. She's putting away dishes when Josh walks into the kitchen with a couple bags of groceries. She closes the cabinet, turns around, and leans against the counter. "Hey Josh, has Drake said anything to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, has he given you any indication that I've done or said something? He's acting like us being friends the past couple of months never even happened."

Josh chews on his bottom lip, trying not to fidget; he really does feel bad but he's not going to tell Mindy that he might be responsible for Drake's turn around and recent treatment of her. He knows her wrath and he fears it. "Oh. I don't know, but you know how Drake gets, especially if he's got a one track mind."

"Yes, Josh, I do know and I also know that he was making an effort to change. I was just wondering if he had mentioned anything to you."

"He hasn't."

Mindy frowns a little. "Okay."

A couple of days pass and she continues wracking her brain, trying to figure out when and why her friendship with Drake ceased to exist. It was one thing when she was waiting for the insults and lame comebacks to resume but they haven't. He barely speaks to her and she'd rather him call her names like he used to than not at all. She can handle him treating her like his enemy; she can't handle him treating her as if she doesn't exist. It's more hurtful than anything he ever has or could say to her.

And she needs to know why.

She hasn't been in the room that Drake and Josh share since they moved in (likewise, neither has been in her room). Mindy knocks on the door; she knows that Drake is in there because she can hear him playing his guitar.

The chords stop and there is silence for a few moments before she hears Drake's confused voice calling out, "Come in?"

Mindy pushes the door open and pokes her head in. "Hey."

"Oh, hey. What's up?" He asks, laying his guitar across his lap.

She steps into the room and walks over to his bed. She gestures at the mattress, "Do you mind if I have a seat?"

He shakes his head no and he scoots closer to the other side of the bed.

"Are we not friends anymore?"

The question catches him off guard. "Yeah, we're still friends."

"Then why are you treating me like I'm a leper?"

"What do cats have to do with this?"

Mindy shakes her head. "It's not—they're not—" She stops and takes a deep breath; there's no point in even trying to explain. "Right now, you look like you're ready to jump out of your skin. It's like we're back in high school only worse."

"It's nothing personal; I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Really? Because it feels personal when you go out of your way to avoid me. Have I done something?"

"No." He's still avoiding looking at her.

"Then why are you being such an ass?"

"I don't know how to be friends with you and Josh thinks that I'm going to make a move on you and he told me not to!" Drake is frustrated and he doesn't know how to get her off his case and it just slips out. "Oh shit. I didn't mean to say that."

Her face tightens. "Josh said what?"

Drake's eyes are wide and dart from the window to the door, trying to gauge his best means of escape. "I don't—"

"Drake."

The words rush out of his mouth, "When we started spending a lot of time together, Josh got a little concerned that I was going to try something. I told him that I wasn't, he said that you were off limits, and then I started thinking about it and I freaked out."

Her nostrils flare and she looks about ready to shoot fire from her eyes. "Josh told you that I was off limits?"

"Yes?"

It's the worst possible timing because they hear the front door open and close, signaling Josh's arrival home. Drake's pretty sure he hears Mindy growl before she gets up and storms out of the room into the hallway.

"JOSH!"

Drake gets up and peers around the corner. Mindy's got her hands on her hips and Josh is clearly confused as to why he's in her line of fire.

"Hey, Mindy. What's going on?" Josh asks nervously, shrugging his jacket off.

"I just had a little chat with Drake."

Oh God, that cannot be good.

"Josh, how long has it been since we broke up?"

He swallows and stutters a little. "Um, it's been a good while."

Her smile is anything but friendly or forgiving. "That's right. Do you know what that means? That means that you have no say whatsoever in who I get involved with."

"Yeah, but, Mindy, Drake—"

"And I were _friends_ and it was not your place to scare him off."

"But, Mindy—"

"No, buts, Josh." She raises her voice. "Drake, get in here!"

Crap. Drake walks into the living room, trying to look as innocent and non-confrontational as possible.

"You're both going to stop acting like jackasses. Josh, you are going to respect my friendship with Drake and you are going to support it; it's what you've always wanted. Drake, we're friends, friends talk, so use your words like a big boy next time Josh says something stupid. Either of you have any problems with what I've just said?" She's left no room for debate or interpretation.

"No," Josh says, pouting, as Drake shakes his head.

"I didn't think so."


	9. Beer

_Surprise! An update! If you're still reading this, much thanks! Reviews = love!_

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings: **past Josh/Mindy, hints of Drake/Mindy, references to Josh/OFC, Drake/OFC.

**Chapter Summary:** Tensions have eased at the Parker-Nichols-Crenshaw house. Josh starts to mind his own business, Drake realizes the importance of his friendship with Mindy, and Mindy is not jealous when Drake meets someone.

See Chapter 1 for all pertinent info.

* * *

><p><span>IX. Beer<span>

It takes another couple of weeks for things to return to what passes for normal between Drake, Josh, and Mindy at the house; she's still a little irritated with them but she gets over it. She tries to put it out of her mind that Josh was freaking out simply by the idea that she or Drake could ever see each other as, well, something more than they are, be it emotionally or physically.

It really is none of Josh's business and it certainly was not his place to tell Drake to back off; she can do that all on her own. It's not like Drake had ever hinted at wanting to take their friendship in a different direction but if he had, she would have gently let him down because he is so not her type. Well, not really. He does have his moments when she could find him appealing and she can freely admit to understanding why so many others find him attractive.

Mindy concludes that the only logical reason that any thoughts of her have been floating around Drake's head are due to the knock/lock-popsicle incidents because otherwise it doesn't make any sense and she tells Drake that.

Drake just kind of looks at her, shrugs, and says okay because he's hoping that she's right. Even though there are still dreams and random thoughts of her popping into his head. He had missed seeing her smile and hearing her laugh; he had missed their little moments that made her smile and made her laugh. He's turning into a sap.

He's really beginning to value Mindy's friendship for what it is. He's actually just friends with a girl, no strings, no benefits. A girl—a _woman_ that he may or may not have feelings for. Ugh.

He's stopped bringing girls and women back to the house and he's stopped going home with them because fooling around with them was doing nothing to take his mind off of Mindy. That and he can't stand that judgmental look of disappointment that Mindy always has every time she happened to overhear him telling Josh about his dates. He's started taking the time to get to know his dates and he's taking things slow. Most of his dates he's not as interested in after he actually talks to them.

Josh watches Drake and Mindy rebuild their friendship. He's still not sure that something _isn't_ going to happen between them but there's not anything he can do about it for fear of incurring Mindy's wrath again. Unless—no.

Drake's got a gig and Josh and Mindy go to support him. Josh loves the music and Mindy tolerates it. It sounds a little better after she's had a couple of beers and she dances with Josh; like a good friend and roommate, she claps and cheers loudly when Drake finishes his set. There are enthusiastic, amorous fans clamoring for his attention and he gives it to them for a few minutes before making his way over to Josh and Mindy.

He still feels a rush of adrenaline whenever he performs onstage, no matter the size of the venue. He's grinning from ear to ear and his jubilance is contagious. He yells over the noise, "So, what did you think?"

Josh lavishes praise on Drake because it's what he does; it goes in one ear and out the other because Drake's focused on the brilliance of Mindy's smile, her eyes sparkling.

"Honestly? It's not my taste, which you know, but I enjoyed it. You put on a great show, Drake."

Drake bounces around the bar, gladly partaking in the complimentary drinks that are part of his payment, signing autographs, taking the phone numbers that are pressed into hand and shoving them into his pockets. There's a girl and she's a drummer and she's flirting with him; if he's interested in forming a band again, she'd love to audition. They talk about music and for a few moments, he remembers Carly and how great it was sharing more in common with a girl than a desire to make out. He liked that; it had felt good. He'd like to have that again.

Drummer girl's name is Tristin. He slips her phone number into his back pocket, keeping it separate from all the others that he intends to throw away.

The house lights come on, the music shuts off, and a bartender bellows out for last call.

Drake winds his way through the thinning crowd to where Mindy's paying out her tab. He stands on his tiptoes, searching. "Where's Josh?"

She tucks her wallet back inside her purse and looks amused. "He is otherwise preoccupied."

"Huh?"

"He made a new friend," Mindy says, pointing towards the other end of the bar where Josh is blushing and a tall blonde is whispering something in his ear that causes him to turn red.

Josh's eyes find Drake and Mindy. She's smirking and Drake gives him a thumbs up. They can both see the wheels turning in his head and the internal debate. The devil on his shoulder wins the argument and Josh gives them a nervous smile and wave.

Nice and tipsy, Drake and Mindy hail a cab back to the house. They discuss, occasionally laughing over, Josh's enduring bashfulness around women.

"I don't get it. You two were together forever and it's not like he's ever going to find someone as intimidating as you and he acts like it's so hard to just hit on a girl and take her home."

"You know that he has different standards from you. I think that it's cute and sweet."

Drake unlocks the front door and pushes it open. He steps back and gestures for Mindy to enter first, bowing a little. She curtsies, feeling the slightest flitting of butterflies stirring, and she giggles because it is ridiculous.

Drake follows Mindy into the kitchen. She pours herself a glass of water and watches as he pulls napkins and slips of paper out of his pockets, not bothering to look at them before throwing them into the garbage bin. "Turning over a new leaf?"

"I guess I am."

"Good for you."

Drake takes a deep breath. "I might have met someone tonight."

Her eyebrows shoot up. She's not bothered by this. She is not. "Really?"

He fishes the paper with Tristin's name and number on it out of his back pocket and places it on the island. "She's a musician. She's nice and she seems smart. I think I might call her tomorrow."

"Oh." She gives him a small smile. "Well, best of luck."

"So, I should call her?" He wants to but he doesn't at the same time. What if he calls her and he misses a chance with Mindy? What if he doesn't call her and the opportunity to get Mindy out of his system never arises? What if he just gets over his crush on her and throws away his chance with Tristin for nothing?

"If you want to, yeah, of course you should call her." Mindy can't explain why she's suddenly feeling uncomfortable encouraging Drake to pursue someone that he could feasibly have a real relationship with. He's her _friend_. She's not jealous.

Drake nods his head and smiles. "I'll call her tomorrow afternoon. Or, text her first."

"Yeah, no. Good." Mindy swallows. This is good—no, it's better than good, it is fantastic. It means that Drake doesn't like her. They're friends. And roommates. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Drake."

"Night, Mindy."

She walks out of the kitchen and pauses. She flexes her fingers then balls her hands into fists. _She is not jealous_. She considers going back into the kitchen and giving in to an impulse, a fit of insanity to kiss Drake; and, then to do or say what she's not sure. She comes to her senses and continues down the hall to her room.

She repeats to herself that she is not jealous and that she only sees Drake as a friend. When she goes to sleep, he appears in her dreams in a more than friendly capacity.


	10. Spaghetti

_Slowly but surely, I am still working on this fic. It's taking a bit of time since it's veered so drastically off course from what I had planned but what can you do? If you're still sticking with me and this fic, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this installment. Reviews = love! :-D_

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: **past Josh/Mindy, strong hints of Drake/Mindy, references to Drake/OFC, Josh/OFC.

**Chapter Summary:** Megan spends the weekend with her brothers and Mindy, and she decides to start meddling just a tad in their love lives.

See Chapter 1 for all pertinent info.

* * *

><p><span>X. Spaghetti <span>

Drake texts Tristin and they decide to meet up for coffee. Mindy listens attentively with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes when he tells her about his coffee date. She's shocked and maybe a tad bit disappointed as she listens, noting his tone and the changes in his facial expressions as he talks about Tristin and the fact that she's been playing drums since she was ten and music is her first love. He really likes this Tristin. Good for him. She's happy for him. One dream, one desire to kiss him, and a few pangs of something that is not jealousy does not mean that she wants to be anything more than friends with him.

Tristin is nice, smart, flirty, and she shares Drake's love of music. She's not looking for a serious relationship right now because she wants to be able to focus on her music. Drake is in awe of her dedication; she's an amazing drummer. He's intrigued and attracted to her as a fellow musician but he kind of likes her just as a person too. They're not a couple but they are sort of dating; they spend a lot of time just hanging out with other musicians.

Josh goes from pride to shame to pride and back again after his one-night stand. He feels like he should call Kelly and see if she wants to hang out or something. Leaving her just hanging doesn't seem right. Drake points out that Kelly hasn't contacted him yet either, so maybe she doesn't want him to call her. Typically, Josh knows better than to take to Drake's advice when it comes to relationships. Josh doesn't want to acknowledge that there's a part of him that's okay with having one-night stands, that sometimes wishes that he could be as cavalier as his brother when it comes to dating and intimacy.

Josh encourages Drake's pursuit of Tristin. It makes him feel more at ease to see how into Tristin Drake is. He knew that whatever thoughts or feelings that Drake may have been harboring for Mindy were less than pure and they definitely could not have been genuine. He hopes that Tristin might be the girl who could turn Drake's love life around and inside out.

Now maybe things really can get back to normal at the house.

Megan decides to grace the residents of the Parker-Nichols-Crenshaw house with her presence. She's coming home from college for the weekend and she does not feel like spending it with her mom and Walter fawning all over her. They've got this whole empty-nest thing going on off the charts and if she can avoid the smothering, she is going to. She's also going to try to put the fear of God into her brothers to spend a little more time with their parents, since they do live in the same damn town, so that her parents will ease up off of her case.

"Come on, Drake, Josh, you owe me! I'll sleep in the den."

"You can stay," Mindy says with a finality that neither Drake or Josh dare to argue with.

Megan grins. "Sweet!" Hell yeah; girl power and sisterly solidarity. She should've known that Mindy would have her back if those stupid boobs wouldn't. Jerks. She skips outside to retrieve her bags from her car.

"Mindy," Josh whines.

"Whining is just as unbecoming on you now, Josh, as it was when we were kids."

"She's going to torture us."

She waves off his fear. "Oh, it's just for the weekend. You've already survived several years of living with her, Drake survived even more years with her, so I'm pretty sure that both of you can make it through the next two days relatively unscathed. Besides, we're all adults now. I'm sure Megan's above childish pranks—as long as the two of you are as well," she adds pointedly.

"She's evil," Drake says. "Evil doesn't die."

"You are both over-reacting. I am sure that everything will be fine. If it will make either of you feel any better, you can leave the light on in your bathroom at night and I can check under your beds and in the closet for monsters before you go to sleep."

Drake almost asks her if she'll let him crawl into bed with her if he gets scared that Megan put something in his bed but Josh is right there and Megan is bound to come back in soon. Plus, he is seeing Tristin, so he should probably try as hard as possible to not flirt with Mindy or whatever.

It's nice, refreshing, to have another woman in the house who isn't going to be spending any time between the sheets of Drake or Josh's bed.

That evening they get Chinese take-out and play Apples to Apples. Drake leaves before the game is done because he's supposed to meet up with Tristin for a late night jam session with a few people they've been hanging out with.

Josh watches Mindy's eyes following Drake to the door. He can feel his heart sinking as he thinks, 'Oh, you have got to be kidding me.' Drake's over whatever thing he had for Mindy and now she _likes_ him. That's just great.

Megan is more observant than the lot of them and she has been paying close attention to the interactions between the three, picking up on verbal and physical cues to tell her what the hell exactly is going on in the house. She had thought that maybe Josh and Mindy were shacking back up but now she's almost positive that they're not. Although, between the discomfort and disappointment she senses coming from him, she's pretty sure that Josh would be open to another go round with his ex-girlfriend. Mindy, on the other hand, seems to have developed a crush on Drake, and despite him having a girl on a string—that he might actually _like_, there are vibes and sparks flying all over, bouncing off of him and Mindy like crazy. Megan can't decipher whether anything has actually happened between them yet or not. But she is going to find out.

Megan spends the following morning visiting her mom and Walter; she drags Drake and Josh with her so that they can feel like jackasses. It works and she's pretty happy about that. She leaves them in the clutches of their parents makes a quick getaway, using the wonderfully valid and true excuse of having plans. She spends the rest of the afternoon hanging out with a few old friends who are going to school locally or commuting.

Mindy's chopping herbs for the spaghetti sauce when Megan returns.

"Hey. Where are my loser brothers?"

"I believe that they are still with your parents but they should be home shortly. Josh sent me an SOS text about a half hour ago. I called him few minutes ago so that he could pretend that I was telling him to get home in time for dinner."

Megan rolls her eyes. "Wimps. Serves them right. It takes all of fifteen, twenty minutes to drive from here to Mom and Walter's and they can't pull their heads out of the asses and make a little time for our parents, they deserve to suffer hours of guilt and smothering."

"Real life gets in the way. I don't see my parents all that often either."

"Yeah, but I bet you see them more often than Drake and Josh see ours."

"True."

Megan eyes the half-empty bottle of cabernet sauvignon that Mindy's used for the sauce. "Can I have a glass?"

Mindy looks up at her, eyebrows raised. "You're underage."

"It's not like I'm going to be driving. Or that I would tell anyone."

Mindy purses her lips together as she considers Megan's request. She sighs. "Half a glass. And pour me one too, please."

Megan bounces, grinning, and pours them both a glass of wine…well, _half_ a glass for herself. She swirls the wine around the glass and sniffs the liquid before taking a sip and letting the wine roll over her tongue for a few seconds before swallowing it. "So, what do you think of Drake's girlfriend?"

Mindy brings the knife down a little harder than she means to. "I haven't met her yet but from what Drake tells me, I am sure that she is a lovely individual."

"Do you think that you'll like her?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She continues mincing the fresh basil leaves.

Megan shrugs. "I don't know. I just got these weird vibes from you and Drake last night." She doesn't beat around the bush. "Like extreme sexual tension vibes."

Mindy tenses at the words "sexual tension" and her grip on the knife tightens, her hand hovering in the air over the cutting board. She slowly sets the knife down and picks up her wine glass instead, taking a healthy sip. "Drake and I are just friends. We…sometimes…we banter. It's playful and it can be a little on the flirtatious side but that's it. There is nothing else between us besides some old unresolved animosity and even that barely exists."

Megan arches an eyebrow, clearly stating that she doesn't believe her.

"He has a girlfriend that he seems to truly care about and there are no signs that he's going to try to sabotage his relationship with Tristin anytime soon. He's happy with her and I am happy for him. If, by chance, I did have romantic feelings for him, or any other sort of desire, I wouldn't act on them and risk ruining both our friendship and his relationship with Tristin."

Megan rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Denial is so unhealthy. Just because he's 'happy' with her does not mean that he doesn't have the hots for you. I know my brother, I know when he's into a girl and he's into you. He's not above wasting time with one girl until he can get with the one he really wants to be with."

"THANK GOD!" Josh's huge sigh of relief when he and Drake walk back into the house effectively puts an end to Megan and Mindy's conversation and for that Mindy is incredibly grateful. Dwelling on the more than platonic feelings she may or may not be developing for Drake is not something she cares to do.

Megan finishes her wine and sets the glass down before spinning around and moving towards the door. "Thanks for the wine. I'm gonna go watch TV until dinner's ready."

Drake almost collides with his sister on his way into the kitchen. He misses the smirk that she tosses over her shoulder at Mindy. "Hey. Need a hand?"

"No. Thank you."

"You sure? I could wash—"

"No, I've got it. Go, relax."

"'Kay."

He turns and is at the door when she speaks up.

"You can set the table. Not right now, but it a little while."

"Okay," he says, giving her a half smile and she can feel the butterflies once again, starting to take flight.

Mindy returns his smile. "I'll let you know when I want you. I mean, when dinner's ready. I'll let you know when dinner's ready."

There's an unreadable look in Drake's eyes and Mindy wonders if he'll read anything into her slip of tongue.

It's a dash of hope, amusement, and desire mingling inside of Drake until a little voice whispers Tristin's name in his head and reminds him that Mindy only wants to be his friend. The fleeting moments when she blushes or looks at him with what he likes to believe is mixture of longing and desire in her eyes don't mean a thing to her. He doesn't say anything, he just nods before walking out of the kitchen.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Oh my God."

She _likes_ Drake Parker. She is so screwed.


	11. Potato Chips

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: **a bit of Josh/Mindy, strong hints of Drake/Mindy, references to Drake/OFC.

**Chapter Summary:** Things start to get a little weird in the house again and Josh and Mindy _almost _make a big mistake.

See Chapter 1 for all pertinent info.

* * *

><p><span>XI. Potato Chips <span>

Mindy's getting a twitchy around Drake. It's a new and unusual place for her. She normally has a good handle on her thoughts and her feelings and she's never been the most open when it comes to expressing her emotions. She knows how to mask the fact that she's falling for Drake against her better judgment. However, she's not used to having to always watch the words that are about to come out of her mouth. If she says the wrong thing, it'll tip him off and then things will be awkward between them because despite Megan's analysis, it's clear to Mindy that Drake has moved past his crush on her and is pursuing something that just might be the real deal with Tristin.

Josh watches his ex-girlfriend _mooning_ over his brother and it…it irritates him. He's over her, he is. He and Mindy have so much closure. Weird and wrong don't even begin to describe the fact that over the last few months she and Drake have gone from hating each other to being friends to Drake lusting after Mindy and Mindy having _feelings_ for him while Drake is dating someone else. The only thing that would make this more messed up would be if Josh realized that he was still in love with Mindy. Luckily for all of them, he's not. He does still love her and there are times when he still really wants her, like, _really_ wants her but they're past that. It stabs and slices at his heart to think that Mindy, Mindy who had once loved _him_ so much, has become like so many other females who would prefer Drake's companionship to his. It's a small consolation to know that he had her heart first and that there will always be a part of it that bears his name.

Maybe it's just a phase, though. Like Drake's thing for Mindy was. Maybe it's too much to hope that it is. Josh can't stand the thought that not only has Drake ignorantly wormed his way into Mindy's heart but that he just as ignorantly might end up breaking Mindy's heart if her crush on Drake turns out to be more than that, more than Drake's crush on her has turned out to be. Hopefully, it won't. Hopefully, given a couple more weeks, it'll fall to the wayside and she'll forget that she ever had any sort of feelings for Drake.

Drake is focused on Tristin when he's with her. He really does like her, a lot, but as much as he's been trying to ignore it and fight it since he began seeing her, he still wants Mindy. He still kinda wants to be with her. If he could have his cake and eat it too, he would. He would date Tristin and jam with her, and he'd—what would he do with Mindy? Well, besides have crazy hot sex and hang out and stay friends.

If he had to choose between them, if he could only keep one of them in his life…he'd choose Mindy. But because she's his friend. He's kind of friends with Tristin as well but Mindy, she's…fuck, she makes him feel all that nauseating crap from romantic comedies, like wanting to be a better man. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. But he doesn't have to choose because Tristin is _not_ his girlfriend but she's the girl he's dating and Mindy is just his friend that he cares for and dreams about.

Josh watches his brother get ready for a night out with Tristin; he looks pensive. "You really like her, huh?"

Drake pauses and for a split second, he wonders if Josh is going to start on his case about Mindy again when it clicks that he's getting ready for a date and that maybe Josh is referring to his not-quite-girlfriend. "Who? Tristin?"

"Yeah, Tristin; who else?"

Drake kind of shrugs and shakes his head. "Yeah, I think I do. There's something about her. She kind of reminds me of Carly but she's different."

Josh smiles. "Good. Hey, I'm sorry that I gave you so much grief when I thought that you might be interested in Mindy—"

"Oh, Josh, man, we're cool. I'd probably react the same way if I thought you were into a girl I dated and had actually liked." Drake says as he straightens his vest. "How do I look?"

"Dashing."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah, Drake."

Drake flashes a grin at him. "Don't wait up."

Josh smiles. That's more like it; more like Drake.

Mindy's just pulling into the driveway when Drake skips out the front door. He waves at her, smiling as he hops into his car. She waves back and acts like it doesn't bother her as she grabs her attaché from the passenger seat and closes her door. She walks up the stairs, glancing up the road at Drake's car as it turns the corner before she continues inside the house.

Josh is standing in the doorway of his and Drake's room

"Good evening," Mindy says, pushing open the door to her room and kicking her shoes off and pulling her shirt untucked from her skirt.

Josh takes a step into the hallway, sighing inwardly. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I think we both know that my thoughts are worth way more than that," Mindy says glibly.

"I know." _Dammit._ He doesn't want to do this. But if he's her friend and he's not petty or selfish or jealous, then he has to be her friend. He takes a few more steps and leans against the doorframe. "Look, Mindy, I know that things between you and Drake have been odd and tense for a while but I keep getting these vibes—and believe me, I wish that I wasn't—that there's something more going on with you two."

"Turn," Mindy orders, and he obeys so that she can change. She unzips her skirt. "I have told you, Josh, that there is nothing more than friendship between Drake and I. Right now he is pursuing someone else, what more proof do you need?"

"Yeah, but you seem a little…"

"Josh, if you say 'jealous'…"

"Unhappy, that's all. You just don't seem that thrilled for Drake."

Mindy sighs, pulling on a pair of running shorts. Sometimes she hates that Josh knows her so well but not as well as he likes to think he does. She's willing to give him a half-truth. "Okay, I will admit that I was starting to get used to the idea of him having a little crush on me. I was flattered. I know I don't need the ego boost but it was nice knowing that even though he can have his fair share of women, he wanted me."

"So you don't like him?"

"You can turn back around now." She's sitting on the edge of her bed, lacing up her sneakers when he turns. She doesn't meet his eyes, instead, pulling the laces tight and tying her shoes, putting the bows in double knots. "Once again, Drake and I are friends. I'm going for a jog."

Josh watches Mindy bounding out of the door, conflicted.

If she says that she doesn't like Drake, then he's going to take her word for it. Maybe it's a subconscious thing on her part. That could be it. Maybe she doesn't realize that she she's attracted to Drake. Or maybe she does know but she's denying it because she doesn't _want_ to be attracted to him. If she wants to deny and ignore, then Josh will be more than happy to do so as well.

Josh is lounging on the sofa with a bag of chips, watching a nature special, when Mindy gets back from her jog twenty minutes later. She takes a quick shower, slips on her nightshirt, and joins him on the sofa. She reaches over and steals a chip from his bag.

"Why, yes, you can have a chip," Josh says mockingly.

Mindy cuts her eyes at him before snatching the bag out of his hands.

"Hey, get your own!" He grabs the bag back.

She gapes at him. "Did you just—"

"Yes, I did," he says triumphantly. "Now, if you ask nicely, I just might be willing to sh—"

Mindy yanks the bag out of his hand, giggling.

"Oh, no, you don't!" They're tugging the bag back and forth, and Josh decides to play dirty and he starts tickling her.

"Josh," she squeals a bit, swatting at his hand. "Stop it!"

"Give up the chips!"

"No!"

"I'm not stopping until you let go."

"Okay, okay, I give!" Mindy sets the bag on the coffee table. She lets her head fall back against the sofa cushion, laughing and trying to catch her breath. She looks over at Josh, he's chuckling, and she slaps him on the arm. "What was that for?"

He shrugs, grinning. "Don't know but it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

"You know, I've missed hanging out, you and me. It's just like old times."

She smiles. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"I mean, it's not _exactly_ like old times."

"No. If it were, then you and I would be…" she trails off and clears her throat. "But we're not."

Josh lets out a nervous chuckle because he's wanted a moment like this, where they could just slip back into their old roles with one another for a night, and it's there for him to grab hold of. "Nope. We're not."

It's a little too easy and familiar, and it can distract Mindy from whatever is or is not—and right now it is definitely _not_—going on between her and Drake. They had agreed that this would not happen ever again, not while they were living under the same roof as roommates but old times were good times, simpler times, and they're a breath away from kissing.

"Josh, what are we doing?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I—" _I want to forget about Drake. I want to not care so much._ _I want to be with your brother. _She sits back, giving them time and room to fully come back to their senses. "I don't even know."

Josh nods his head. The moment swirls around them, thinning into nothingness and Josh picks the bag of chips up and offers some to Mindy. He's going to have to accept that there's something more to her friendship with Drake, and he has to let go of every little non-platonic bit of him and Mindy that he's been grasping in his hands. Crap.

Hours later when Drake gets back home, he finds Josh and Mindy curled up together on the sofa, sleeping. It's not like he's never walked in on the two of them being all cozy before but this feels different. It's disconcerting and disheartening. He…. Are they getting back together?

Mindy stirs and her eyes slowly flutter open for a few seconds and she spots Drake standing by the door. She gives him a tired smile that, for reasons he can't explain, warms his heart before she lets her eyes close again.


	12. Frosting

****_As always, thanks to everyone who's still reading this! (Especially to **steffiegee**, who's request months ago for me to continue this story has helped to keep it alive.) :-)_

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings: **past Josh/Mindy, strong hints of Drake/Mindy, references to Drake/OFC.

**Chapter Summary: **Drake and Mindy continue to deny their feeling and Josh starts to get fed up with them.

See Chapter 1 for all pertinent info.

* * *

><p><span>XII. Frosting <span>

Drake spends the next few days watching and listening. It's none of his concern if Josh and Mindy have gotten back together. He's happy with Tristin, even if he's not really _with_ Tristin but still, he shouldn't care who Mindy's seeing or whatever. Josh and Mindy aren't acting like a couple; there are no saccharine sweet eye-roll inducing gag worthy moments. He's relieved when he realizes that he has _probably_ jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Mindy decides that there is nothing more for her to do than to let everything run its course and play out however it may. She pushes aside her feelings for Drake as she focuses on work and spending time with her co-workers and visiting her parents. She's not avoiding Drake, not the way that he had been avoiding her; she's just not trying that hard to find time to hang out with him. Besides, he has Tristin in his life now and if he wants things to work with her, then he has to put forth the time and the effort and he can't do that if Mindy starts taking up more of his time.

Josh grows irritated watching Drake and Mindy dance around each other. It's becoming increasingly obvious that the two of them have feelings for each other. Somehow he's torn between wanting them to hook up already and hoping that they never do, that their feelings just fade away. He wonders if Megan saw it while she was there. What would Megan do?

Mindy's taken up jogging every evening after she gets home from work. She's still catching her breath when she walks back through the front door.

Drake's sitting on the sofa and he nods at her. "Hey."

Mindy swallows her water and sets the bottle down. "Hey."

He twirls the remote around as he watches Mindy untie her sneakers. "So, Tristin is going out of town for a week to visit friends and Josh has that conference he has to go to this weekend. D'you wanna hang out some? I mean, if you're not doing anything else?"

Mindy looks up at him, blinking. "Yeah."

"Okay."

Mindy starts walking toward the bathroom to take a shower. She stops after she pushes the door open and looks over her shoulder at Drake. "How are things with Tristin?"

Drake moves his head side to side. "They're... slow, I guess. I like her and she likes me but we're... I don't know. It's like we're not going anywhere. It's like we're just friends."

Mindy fights the smile that wants to form on her lips. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

_Liar_.

Drake just kind of shrugs. "Yeah, well... What about you?"

"Me? Still single. I'm not looking for a relationship right now but I can't say that I would turn down an invitation to dinner or for coffee or to go out dancing."

He cocks his head to the side. "Do you want to go dancing?"

"I would love to go dancing, the problem is having someone to go with."

"We could go this weekend."

The corners of Mindy's mouth twitch upward and she almost asks, 'Like a date?' but she knows better than to do that because it might make Drake think that she wants it to be a date. That or he'll laugh at her suggestion, taking it for a joke, which would be fine but…. Instead, she responds with, "Yeah, okay. That sounds great."

Drake smiles.

Josh walks through the front door and they both jolt. Mindy quickly walks into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her and Drake turns his attention to the television, a small smile still playing upon his lips. Josh looks at the back of Drake's head to the bathroom door. He shakes his head, groaning inwardly.

Seriously, these two... If he wasn't so put off by the thought of them getting together, and he knows that it's becoming more and more of a possibility, then he would help them both pull their heads out of their asses and see that they both want to be together. He can almost picture them together and the fuzzy image makes Josh gag a little. Ugh. So not right.

Later that night, as Josh is getting ready for bed, Drake asks what he's been afraid to find out the answer to for the past few days. "Are you still in love with Mindy?"

What? No! Why would you even..." Josh pauses, confused as to why Drake would think that. He sighs, sitting down on his bed. Maybe this will help Drake and Mindy along the way. It's not much but it's what he's willing to do to help them get their acts together. He can be honest about his feelings and desires for Mindy. "I'm not still in love with Mindy. I... there are times when I miss what she and I had. And there are times when I _want_ to be with her but I don't want us to get back together."

Drake furrows his brow. "You're still hot for her?"

"Not my choice of words, but sometimes, yeah, I am."

"And that's it?"

It's a little hard for Josh to admit, "Pretty much." The next question leaves Josh's mouth before the thought fully forms in his mind. "Are _you_ in love with Mindy?"

Drake does a perfect imitation of a fish, his mouth opening and closing several times. He runs his hand through his hair and chuckles, no longer meeting his brother's eyes. He fumbles for his words for a couple of seconds. "Yeah, right. Me in love with Mindy. Come on, Josh, you know that she and I are barely friends. And, you know, like you, yeah, I guess I'm kinda hot for her too but, no, I definitely do not have any romantic feelings for her. That would just be weird. And gross."

"I know," Josh says emphatically. He wants to wash his hands of the both of them and their will they or won't they drama. "Anywho, I've got an early morning so I am going to call it a night. Night, Drake."

"Night, Josh." Drake flips the light switch off on his way out of the room. He walks down the hall to the kitchen for a late night snack. The best part about Megan having forced him and Josh to visit their parents more is free prepared food. Yesterday, Drake stopped by their childhood home and picked up a whole Devil's food cake. It's almost gone.

He cuts a slice and practically inhales it. He contemplates having another and he decides to go ahead and have another one. He heads back down the hall to go to bed and he stops when he notices the soft glow of light coming from under Mindy's door. He knocks.

The door opens a few seconds later and Drake can see graph printouts and some other papers spread over Mindy's bed over her shoulder as he states the obvious, "You're up late."

"We have to present research on the vaccine to the FDA." She's fighting a smile and there's a hint of amusement in her eyes. She presses her lips together. "You've been snacking."

"How did—"

"You left behind evidence." She brushes her hand over his chest. "Crumbs, although few and small, are quite noticeable on your white t-shirt. Plus, you've got a bit of frosting…"

He reaches up to wipe the right side of his mouth—

"Other side." Mindy keeps her hands at her side because it would be so easy to run her fingers along the corner of his mouth and to give in to the desire to kiss him.

His tongue darts out, licking the left corner of his mouth before swiping his thumb over the area. Mindy looks down at the ground and rocks on the balls of her feet.

"Did I get it?"

Mindy looks back up at him and breathes, "Uh-huh."

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

She shakes herself. "Just tired. I'm going to bed soon. I was just looking over—"

"The research," Drake finishes for her.

They stand there, not speaking for several seconds.

Mindy clears her throat. "So, I should gather all the data and my notes, pack them up so that I can go to sleep."

He nods. "Yeah. I should probably get some sleep too."

"Goodnight, Drake." She knows that she shouldn't do it but she steps forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek. It's like she's trying to give in to temptation, not fight it.

He debates turning his head, just a little, "accidentally," so that their lips will brush. He starts to turn his head just as she begins to move back, and his lips graze the corner of her mouth and she stops moving. She jerks back quickly, her mouth slightly open.

Had he been trying to kiss her? And she just ruined it.

"I—"

"Sorry," Drake says awkwardly. It was a bad move. He scratches behind his ear. "Accident."

She looks a little disappointed by his dismissal. "It's okay. Goodnight."

Mindy doesn't wait for him to respond and pushes the door closed while he's still standing there. She sighs and leans back against the door. This is going to drive her crazy.

Drake closes his eyes and leans forward, resting his forehead and the palms of his hands on the door as he shakes his head. He has got to stop messing around with her.


End file.
